disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Timothy Q. Mouse
Timothy Q. Mouse is the deuteragonist in Disney's 1941 hit feature film, Dumbo. He was voiced by Edward Brophy in the film, Corey Burton in House of Mouse and Chris Edgerly in the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. Personality Throughout the film, Timothy's primary goal is to make Dumbo rich and famous and rescue his mother. He is very clever and extremely caring for Dumbo. He understands Dumbo is crushed that his mother is away from him and tries not to push him too hard. He has a New York accent. Appearances Dumbo In the film, Timothy doesn't appear until after Dumbo's mother is taken away. Timothy goes to cheer Dumbo up after he sees how badly the elephants are treating him. At first, Dumbo doesn't trust Timothy, but Timothy proves that he's a nice guy. Timothy and Dumbo soon become friends and Timothy tells Dumbo in order to get his mother out he must become a star. So they tried, during the "Pyramid of Pachyderms" act, and it was a disaster. Dumbo then becomes a clown and Timothy cheers him up by helping him visit his mother. Mrs. Jumbo and Dumbo are happy to see each other, but the visit is short and Timothy must take Dumbo back to the circus grounds. Meanwhile, clowns are drinking and a bottle of champagne drops into Dumbo's drinking water. Both Timothy and Dumbo drink the water and begin seeing Pink Elephants, but later they find themselves awakening on top of a tree. On the tree, they meet a group of crows who bully Dumbo about being on top of a tree. The crows begin wondering how Dumbo got up there and everybody gets the idea that Dumbo is to be a flying elephant. Timothy firmly believes Dumbo is capable of flight, but the crows simply ridicule both the mouse and elephant. Furious, Timothy soundly rebukes them for their thoughtless attitude. The crows, now humbly chastised, give a "magic" feather to Timothy in order to help Dumbo fly. After Dumbo learns to fly, he becomes very famous and his mother was able to come live with him like Timothy had predicted and afterward Timothy became Dumbo's official manager. Mickey Mouse Club Timothy and Dumbo make an appearance in the 1950s television series Mickey Mouse Club. House of Mouse Timothy has recurring appearances on the television series House of Mouse. He appears with Dumbo, the crows, and the Pink Elephants and many other famous Disney characters. Timothy's most notable appearance is where Donald and Daisy accidentally release the Pink Elephants and Timothy scares them away, saving the club. Ever in "Donald wants to Fly" teaches Donald how to Fly like with the "Elephants", and in "Pete's House of Villains" leading to said "We want Mickey!", etc. Disney Parks In the Disney Parks, Timothy is not a meetable character but has many statues. Timothy is also seen in Disneyland along with Dumbo as he flies over the Sleeping Beauty Castle. Timothy and Dumbo also represent the Disney Fantasy cruise ship. Timothy appears at the top of the Dumbo attraction. Timothy originally held a whip but it was later changed into the magic feather. Timothy is seen in Disney's Hollywood Studios version of Fantasmic. He appears in the Bubble Disney montage. In Jubilation, Timothy can be seen holding what appears to a small whip. Timothy is seen in Dumbo's hat during the Flights of Fantasy Parade. Gallery Trivia * Timothy is the second "sidekick character" in the animated features, after Jiminy Cricket. *It is believed that he is able to communicate with humans, as he managed to convince the Ringmaster about Dumbo's stunt. *Timothy was a character which inspired people to create another mouse character almost like him known as Mouse in Goliath II. *The animation of Timothy scaring the Gossipy elephants was recycled for use in Goliath II for the scene with the Mouse scaring the elephant herd. Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Mice Category:Comedy Characters Category:Living characters Category:Dumbo characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Animals who live with humans Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Circus performers Category:Adults